


Can't Be Perfect

by wintermoose



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Hugs, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermoose/pseuds/wintermoose
Summary: Alex comes out to Kara. Post season 2, episode 5, happens right after Alex leaves the bar after coming out to Maggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a repost from my fanfiction.net account, also called wintermoose. I run that one with my twin sister, she edits my stuff but she doesn't post here much. Anyways, have fun reading and please leave stuff in the comments!

“I need to tell Kara.” Alex thought as she crossed the street to her sister’s apartment building. She had just left Maggie in the alien bar after coming out to her. She didn’t know where Kara was, but knew that she needed to tell her soon. It had come on so quickly, because of Maggie, but Alex knew that she could tell Kara anything and receive nothing but support. She’d made it through Kara finding out that she killed Astra… so she could do anything, right?

Alex imagined what Maggie would say to her right. “Go for it, Danvers. It’s your sister. She’s morally obligated to love you.” She didn’t even know if Maggie would say that. It sounded Maggie-ish, right? “Just shut up.” Alex told herself. Why was she even thinking of Maggie so much? Like Winn said, it wasn’t like she was into Maggie, but now she wasn’t sure.

Alex knocked on the door to Kara’s apartment. She really hoped her sister was there. She wasn’t sure if she had the confidence to do it any other time. But now, she was on a high. Maybe it was a post-Maggie high. Maybe it was a post-self discovery high. She knew that she was gay, and Maggie would help her accept that. Maggie was here for her and if Kara supported her, Alex would also have her sister to help her through whatever the hell this is.

Kara was lounging on her couch when she heard knocking on her door. She had had a hard day, with Snapper at work and Supergirl duties both. She didn’t know who was there, but if it wasn’t Alex or Lena, she wasn’t answering. Kara lifted her glasses and x-rayed the door. It was Alex. She looked nervous, on edge almost. Kara never really saw this side of her sister. “Is she okay?” Kara thought as she got up to answer the door.

“Alex! Are you okay?” The brunette turned around to see her little sister with a concerned expression on her face. Alex nodded and then slowly shook her head. “Can I talk to you?” She asked, her voice hoarse. Kara nodded furiously. “Of course! Come in.” Alex smiled a small smile at her sister but sighed when the blonde turned around. She walked into Kara’s apartment and sat down on the table in the kitchen. Kara closed the door, got Alex a glass of water and sat down across from her sister. “Whenever you’re ready.” She murmured and smiled lightly at the brunette.

Alex took a deep breath, sipped her water and stared at the ceiling. She was stalling and she knew it, but she needed time. And Kara was giving her all the time she wanted. She took another deep breath and opened her mouth. No words came out. She didn't even know what to say. Alex closed her mouth and took another sip of her water. She looked Kara straight in the eye. “I'm sorry, just give me a second.” Alex drained her water as the blonde nodded. “Of course. I'm here. Take as long as you need.” Kara said, grabbing Alex's hand and squeezing it.

It had been five minutes since Kara took Alex’s hand, and finally the brunette knew what she wanted to say. “Growing up, I tried to be the best big sister I could. I tried to put my own emotions away for you because Earth was new to you. This having a sister thing was new to me, but I wanted you to fit in here. So I tried to be perfect, so if you messed up, Mom and Dad wouldn’t have another child to worry about.

“And I was fine living like that. Putting you first. Trying to be perfect all the time. Because I'd grown up like that since you came here. But there was one part of my life that I couldn't make perfect. Dating. I thought I was broken for the longest time because I just didn't like romance. Then I met Maggie, you know her as Detective Sawyer.” Alex took a deep breath. She'd gotten to the deep stuff now. “She's g-gay. And she almost… accused... me of being gay the other day. I didn't even consider that as a possibility. But once she said that,I couldn't stop thinking that it could be true.

“Then I went to her. I had just left when I came here. I told her how I felt. I had only just realized, honestly, when I went to her.” Alex felt tears threaten to spill from her brown eyes, so she closed them. “And walking here, to your apartment only made me more sure of it.

“Kara, I'm gay.” Alex opened her eyes and immediately felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. Kara stood up and walked around the table. She hugged her sister and Alex hugged her back. “Alex, thank you for telling me. I'll love you no matter what. But I need to tell you something.” Alex looked at her little sister with tears still pouring from her eyes.

“You may try, but you can't be perfect. No one can. We're only human - well, most of you are. Hell, I can't be perfect, and I'm an alien.” Kara gripped her sister's hand and hugged her tighter and tears rolled down the brunette’s face. “Alex. Thank you for all you've ever done for me, I seriously don't say that enough. But you can't be perfect.”

“Thank you.” Alex whispered as Kara held her, and they stayed there for what could have been minutes, hours, or even days. Then Kara spoke up. “I need sleep now.” Kara said, and Alex heard the weariness in her voice. She might be an alien, but even aliens needed their sleep.

“Is it okay if I sleep on your couch?” The brunette asked, her voice cracking. Kara nodded. “Of course. Are you going to work tomorrow?” Kara asked her sister, standing up from the stool she'd pulled up at some point earlier without Alex noticing. “I'm not sure.” Alex admitted. She hadn't missed a day of work for a while. But she was so overwhelmed, she felt like deserved a break.

The sisters got ready for bed in relative silence. Kara made pancakes for both of them and they ate together, but not talking. Alex burst into tears once, it was so out of character for her, but she had been feeling so overwhelmed that Kara - and Maggie - accepting her was a ray of light in her world. Now to tell the rest of the world.

When they were both settled, Kara reached to her nightstand to turn out the light.“Goodnight, Alex.” The blonde called out. The brunette smiled to herself. “I love you, Kara.” With a small smile, Kara turned out the light. She fell asleep very quickly. Alex waited longer, still nervous from confronting Kara but filled with joy from her reaction. She had come out to her sister and was accepted. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
